


[Cover Art] Aconitum (written by KillTheDirector, read by Rhea314)

by fire_juggler_arts (fire_juggler)



Series: [Cover Art] Festival of Red [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Festival of Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler_arts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art created for Rhea314's performance of KillTheDirector's story "Aconitum".</p><p>Author's Summary: <i>She weaves wolfsbane in her hair to throw off the scent, but the underlying smell of mate and mine is still there.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Based off of hoars' fic Festival of Red and basically me just wanting to see more Pyida interaction.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Cover Art] Aconitum (written by KillTheDirector, read by Rhea314)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aconitum by KillTheDirector [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/577022) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314). 
  * Inspired by [Aconitum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/560309) by [KillTheDirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheDirector/pseuds/KillTheDirector). 



[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/577022)


End file.
